


We survived after all

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ace!Christine, Bi!Chloe, Bi!Jake, Bi!Jeremy, Bi!Rich, Brooke and Micheal are both super gay for their best friends, Chatting & Messaging, Demiromantic!Christine, F/F, Gay, Gay Nerds In Love, Getting Together, Greyaro!Jenna, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Pan!Brooke, Pan!Jenna, Slice of Life, Trans!Jenna, chatfic, gay!michael, gays in love, i love them all so much, like half chatfic half norml fic, my first fic in this fandom, sort of, where will this go? Only the tides will tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: Jenna Rolan decides it's a good idea to add all of her friends into a group chat.Somehow, she ends up being sort of right.





	1. You came all the way to my house, in the rain, for wifi?

**Jeremy:** RIPeminem2017  
**Michael:** gay-mer69  
**Christine:** A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name  
**Rich:** Biderman  
**Chloe:** Mythic_Bitch  
**Brooke:** ~Puppy_Power~  
**Jenna:** Rolan-in-the-deeep  
**Jake:** Pool_King

_Rolan-in-the-deeep has created a **new group chat**_

_Rolan-in-the-deeep has added: RIPeminem2017, gay-mer69, A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name, Biderman, Mythic_Bitch, ~Puppy_Power~, Pool_King_

_Rolan-in-the-deeep has named the chat: **Squip Squad**_

** Squip Squad **

Mythic_Bitch: Jenna Rolan, I would like a fucking explanation pls

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Yea I dont really understand...

Rolan-in-the-deep: Ok

Rolan-in-the-deep: So like

Rolan-in-the-deep: This is basically a chat for everybody involved in 

Rolan-in-the-deep:Ya kno

Rolan-in-the-deep: The incident 

gay-mer69: The whole school was involved in that

Biderman: Lol including Mr Reyes

gay-mer69: Yeah, why isn't Mr Reyes in the chat?

gay-mer69: #justiceforreyes

Biderman: justiceforreyes

Rolan-in-the-deep: omfg stfu

Pool_King: #justiceforreyes

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: #justiceforreyes

Rolan-in-the-deep: STOP 

Rolan-in-the-deep: OK its a chat for like

Rolan-in-the-deep: idk

Rolan-in-the-deep: the peeps directly involved ya kno

Mythic_Bitch: Wow

gay-mer69: You just wanna dig up a bunch of freaky secrets

Rolan-in-the-deep: No,,,

gay-mer69: Yes

Mythic_Bitch: Yes

Pool_King: pretty much right 

Rolan-in-the-deep: Im so offended rn you dont even kno

gay-mer69: Whatever Becky 

Rolan-in-the-deep: oMG 

RIPeminem2017: Michael, stop being salty 

gay-mer69: JEREMY!!!

RIPeminem2017: MICHAEL!!!

Biderman: RICH!!!

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Rich no 

gay-mer69: I'm not being salty 

Mythic_Bitch: Bullshit 

gay-mer69: FIGHT ME CHLOE 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: guYS NO 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: you guys are actually being kind of unreasonable right now...

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: I don't want to seem like I'm telling you what to do cause like that's not what I even mean to do 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: but Jenna probably didnt make this chat just to get gossip 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: anyway we've been meaning to talk more anyway so,,,

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: this is actually a pretty nice solution

Pool_King: I agree with Juliet 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: thnx Christine :')

RIPeminem2017: I also agree

Biderman: me too dude

Mythic_Bitch: Whatever, fine

gay-mer69: The fucking chat is called squip squad

RIPeminem2017: Michael,,,

gay-mer69: sqUIP SQUAD 

Biderman: pffffft

Rolan-in-the-deeep: I can change it

Rolan-in-the-deeep: If you want 

gay-mer69: It's cool man whatever 

gay-mer69: Sorry for being a dick, I guess

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Oh I dont care 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: I spend a lot of time around dicks ;))))

Pool_King: Jenna why

Rolan-in-the-deeep: If u kno what I mean

Pool_King: Why Jenna

Biderman: Honestly same lol

RIPeminem2017: oh my god

~~~~~~

Chloe was about to reply about how she thought both Jenna and Rich claimed to get more action than they _actually_ did, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Mooooom!" She called, listening as her voice echoed throughout the huge, empty house. It was like a frustrated melody accompanied by the pitter-pattering of the rain against the big windows and slated roof.

Silence.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Chloe shrieked again. 

Still no reply. Her mom had probably gone out to meet a friend, or get drunk, or cry about her crumbling marriage. Whatever. Chloe just went back to texting her next reply, since the topic of Jenna's sex life was apparently being talked about in more detail. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Chloe let out an exaggerated huff and stood up. Stomping down the spiral staircase and into the luxuriously decorated hall, Chloe gave a quick check in a gold framed mirror, and threw open the front door. 

Standing there on Chloe's porch was the incredibly beautiful but currently dripping wet Brooke Lohst. Her blonde hair was sticking flat to her head and shoulders, and her clothes were soaked through and clinging to her amazing body. 

"Hi," She smiled, shivering. "Can I come in? Maybe sleep over?" 

Chloe immediately stepped aside, allowing Brooke to hurry in. The sound of the rain became muffled again as Chloe shut the door, turning to see Brooke with her arms wrapped around herself. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Chloe asked; Her voice sounded far too worried and she cursed herself for it. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, no worries!" Brooke said hurriedly, waving her hands out in front of herself apologetically. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?" 

She regretted her tone when Brooke flinched a little at the words. "My... My mom's trying this cleanse thingy?" 

"Like a juice cleanse?" 

"Like a life cleanse," Brooke rolled her eyes and Chloe absentmindedly noted that she could see Brooke's bra through the wet material of her shirt. "Her yoga teacher told her that to be at peace with the world she had to, like, get rid of the bad energy? Apparently wifi is bad energy," 

Chloe scoffed. She walked past Brooke, hoping she'd follow her upstairs. "That's fucking stupid," 

"I know!" Brooke whined as she climbed the stairs after Chloe.

"Wait a sec," Chloe whipped around and blocked the entrance to her bedroom. The sopping girl looked up at her questioningly. "You came all the way to my house, _in the rain_ , just for wifi?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, and also to see you," Brooke gave a small smile.

Chloe's heart jumped at that. 'Stop it' Chloe told her heart. Her heart ignored her command and continued to skip beats like a madman. Before she could let Brooke see her blush, Chloe walked into her bedroom, searching through her draws to pull out some dry clothes for Brooke. 

The blonde moved to sit on top Chloe's bed before remembering her state and stopping herself. Eventually Chloe fished out some clothes: a crop top with **'CITY BITCH'** printed on the front, a pair of ripped jeans, and some socks. Chloe pushed them into Brooke's arms, spun her around, and pushed her towards her bedroom doorway.

****

"Go. Shower. Now," Chloe demanded. 

****

"Um, ok, thanks!" Brooke laughed while skipping out of the bedroom. 

****

Chloe sighed and at back down on her bed, picking up her forgotten phone.

****

"You know, this'll be fun! We haven't had a sleepover in ages!" She heard Brooke shout from down the hall. 

****

Chloe chuckled to herself. Her day had just gone from boring to great. 

****

~~~~~~

****

** Squip Squad **

****

Mythic_Bitch: Jesus christ ok so

****

Mythic_Bitch: Brooke just showed at my door, soaking wet, because her mom has cancelled the wifi at her house for some weird yoga thing

****

RIPeminem2017: That's really weird 

****

Mythic_Bitch: Ikr like wtf

****

Pool_King: I'm pretty sure I'd die if my wifi got cancelled 

****

Rolan-in-the-deeep: do u mean the life cleanse 

****

Mythic_Bitch: wat

****

Rolan-in-the-deeep: to get rid of the 'negative energies' or whatever the fuck 

****

Biderman: Getting rid of negative energys?

****

RIPeminem2017: *Energies 

****

Biderman: s

****

Biderman: t

****

Biderman: f

****

Biderman: u

****

Mythic_Bitch: Yes that's wat I mean, how do you know about that? 

****

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Madeline did that once

****

Mythic_Bitch: OH MY GOD 

****

Mythic_Bitch: FUCKING MADELINE

****

gay-mer69: The french girl?

****

Mythic_Bitch: SHES NOT EVEN FRENCH SHE JUST SAYS THAT FOR ATTENTION SHES FROM FUCKING MONTREAL 

****

gay-mer69: Wow ok

****

Pool_King: Jeez Chloe chill

****

Mythic_Bitch: I just hate her so much 

****

Mythic_Bitch: One time she ordered a toasted baguette and a perrie at our school cafeteria

****

RIPeminem2017: That's not that bad

****

Mythic_Bitch: and then the lunch lady told her they only served what was on the chalk board behind her

****

Pool_King: yeah

****

Mythic_Bitch: which, btw, did not have any french food on it

****

Biderman: lol ok

****

Mythic_Bitch: and Madeline said "well in that case, I'll just have some crepes and a glass of grenadine" 

****

gay-mer69: wooooow

****

Pool_King: she was probably joking

****

Mythic_Bitch: SHE WAS NOT I SWEAR SHE WAS DEAD SERIOUS I FUCKING HATE THAT CANADIAN BITCH

****

RIPeminem2017: ...

****

gay-mer69: Well anywaaaays

****

Biderman: gtg guys my dad's calling me

****

Pool_King: hey rich before you go im having a party next Saturday be there or be square

****

Biderman: awesome dude I'll be there!!

****

Mythic_Bitch: I'm going too, Brooke just got out the shower 

****

Rolan-in-the-deeep: ooooo

****

Mythic_Bitch: shut your mouth, Jenna Rolan

****

~~~~~~

****

Brooke walked back into the bedroom towel drying her hair, dressed in the clothes Chloe lent her. 

****

"Who ya texting?" Brooke sing-songed. 

****

"Jenna Rolan made a group chat for, like, me, you, Christine, Rich, Jake, and Jeremy and his boyfriend," 

****

"Jeremy has a boyfriend?" The blonde asked, sitting down next to Chloe on the bed and handing her a hairbrush. She took it and started to gently drag it through the damp hair. 

****

"Well, not really, but him and Micheal and _basically_ dating; they just haven't got round to the actual asking each other out part yet," Chloe explained. 

****

Brooke giggled and it sounded like fairy bells tinkling in the wind. Chloe ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach and moved her hands to start braiding Brooke's hair. 

****

"Also, Jake's having a party next Saturday," 

****

"Are we going?"

****

"Yeah,"

****

Chloe tied off the loose strands at the end of the second braid with a hair tie. Brooke turned to face her.

****

"Are you two still a thing, btdubz?" Brooke cocked her head. 

****

"Yeaaah, no," A roll of the eyes from Chloe. 

****

Brooke leaned in and smirked. "Sooo, who do you like then?" 

****

Chloe swallowed. "Nobody. Everybody. I don't have a crush on anybody, I just take who I want. Lord knows they all want me," Chloe put on a confident face and lied.

****

Brooke's smirk dropped a bit. "Right, duh," Brooke looked around the room, her eyes landing on the stack of dvds on Chloe's desk. "Wanna watch a movie?"

****

"Sure,"

****

Brooke stood up to start inspecting the movies, and as she did Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ok, so what if she had a small, totally controllable, inconvenient at worst, crush on her best friend. It was fine. Nobody needed to know, _especially_ not Brooke. 

****

Then again, she kind of felt like grabbing Brooke and kissing her every time she saw the girl. She should probably talk to somebody, preferably not Jenna, about her issues. 

****

Who better than somebody who's been in love with _his_ best friend for years?

****


	2. We need to talk

_Mythic_Bitch created a private chat with  gaymer-69_

_Mythic_Bitch named the chat **Gays**_

** Gays **

gay-mer69: Um, ok, rude

gay-mer69: My sexuality doesnt define me Chloe, there are other cool things about me too

Mythic_Bitch: Micheal, ur username is gay-mer69 

gay-mer69: ,,,

gay-mer69: Continue 

Mythic_Bitch: K so I need to tell u something

gay-mer69: Ok, what

Mythic_Bitch: U can't tell anybody tho

gay-mer69: Ok

Mythic_Bitch: Like Im serious Michael 

gay-mer69: JESUS OK CHLOE I GET IT

Mythic_Bitch: IM JUST MAKING SURE JEEZ

Mythic_Bitch: Ok so I may or may not have a small crush on Brooke

gay-mer69: No way!!! Dude that's awesome you guys would be so cute together!

Mythic_Bitch: NO IT IS NOT AWESOME MICHAEL IT IS A DISASTER 

gay-mer69: Ummm,,,,, Why?

Mythic_Bitch: Because I dont want to have a crush on Brooke shes my best friend 

gay-mer69: Wow ok I get that but

gay-mer69: Not that I don't want you, to but why did you text *me?*

Mythic_Bitch: Because youve had a crush on Jeremy for ages so I thought you could tell me how to deal with it

gay-mer69: What

gay-mer69: No

gay-mer69: I don't have a crush on Jeremy that's weird 

gay-mer69: Who told you that?

Mythic_Bitch: Michael

gay-mer69: Chloe

Mythic_Bitch: micHAEL

gay-mer69: chLOE

Mythic_Bitch: Ok 1. U have literal heart eyes whenever u look at Jeremy 

Mythic_Bitch: 2. When we asked u who ur dream guy would be u said "thin, tall, brown hair, blushes easily, kinda nerdy, into video games"

Mythic_Bitch: 3. U just like... Are obviously in love with him

gay-mer69: That doesn't prove anything

Mythic_Bitch: Michael cmon please, I told u I like Brooke

gay-mer69: ,,,

gay-mer69: Ok, fine, but you can't tell Jeremy 

Mythic_Bitch: If its any consolation Im pretty sure Jeremy likes u too

gay-mer69: Ha, yeah, ok

Mythic_Bitch: Michael, please, I dont care enough to lie about that

gay-mer69: Yeah right, I think deep down you're a sensitive soul who writes poetry about koi fish 

Mythic_Bitch: Fuck off Michael as if

gay-mer69: r u d e

Mythic_Bitch: BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND

Mythic_Bitch: How do I make my crush on Brooke go away

gay-mer69: Chloe, I honestly don't think you thought this through lol

gay-mer69: If I've had a crush on Jeremy for years and nothing's happened, I obviously haven't been very good with the whole dealing with my crush thing

Mythic_Bitch: ...

Mythic_Bitch: Oh

gay-mer69: Yeah

Mythic_Bitch: Fuck

gay-mer69: Yeah 

Mythic_Bitch: Well thats one person I've unnecessarily blabbed to

gay-mer69: You know Chloe, talking about your feeling isn't a bad thing

gay-mer69: Maybe we can just like.,, talk to eachother???

Mythic_Bitch: Wat do u mean 

gay-mer69: Like talk about our crushes, I guess?

Mythic_Bitch: ... Ok

Mythic_Bitch: So I dont even know why I like Brooke so much shes not that great

Mythic_Bitch: Shes like super insecure and it gets annoying cause I constantly feel like hugging her or kissing her or something

Mythic_Bitch: And I dont even know why shes insecure cause shes super hot and she has great hair and shes nice to everyone so everybody likes her 

Mythic_Bitch: Shes also super thoughtful 

Mythic_Bitch: Like this one time this like 30 y/o guy kept sending me dick pics and asking for nudes and stuff and started to threaten me when I said no and I was only like 12 so it really freaked me tf out

Mythic_Bitch: So Brooke showed me how to block him and made loads of separate accounts to report him so his account got deleted

Mythic_Bitch: And she had loads of sleepovers with me to help me take my mind off it cause she knew I felt kinda scared to be alone

Mythic_Bitch: So yeah I guess she is great

Mythic_Bitch: But Ive only started liking her the past few months so like why now

gay-mer69: Wow

gay-mer69: Did that guy finally leave you alone?

Mythic_Bitch: Oh yeah lol he's gone

gay-mer69: I didn't even know you weren't straight

Mythic_Bitch: Michael, I own a jean jacket

Mythic_Bitch: I lost my virginity to a girl 

Mythic_Bitch: I own a crop top with the bisexual flag on it

gay-mer69: Fair enough, sorry for the assumption 

Mythic_Bitch: Yeah, like why would I be straight™? Ew tf?

gay-mer69: Fucking same

Mythic_Bitch: Ok, ur turn, go

gay-mer69: Ok, so me and Jeremy have been best friends since kids

gay-mer69: And I think even as a kid I had a crush on him? 

gay-mer69: Like I remember we would have impromptu sleepovers and I would purposefully forget my pyjamas so I had to borrow his because they smelled like him and I liked how he smelled? 

Mythic_Bitch: That's pretty gay

gay-mer69: Ummm excuse me did I comment while you were gushing? I don't think so 

Mythic_Bitch: Carry on

gay-mer69: And, like, I don't know, Jeremy's just so cute?

gay-mer69: Aguhhrwsfhhgv when he gets embarrassed or flustered he goes all red and it's fucking adorable 

gay-mer69: And sometimes when he's stoned he'll just like,,, put his head in my lap and let me play with his hair

gay-mer69: He's just like this dorky beanpole and I love him so much that my heart literally hurts sometimes 

gay-mer69: Like, it physically pains me to not kiss him

gay-mer69: One time he let me weAR HIS SWEATER THING IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING IT WAS AWESOME

gay-mer69: Also I'm pretty sure sometimes he jacks off while on the phone to me???

Mythic_Bitch: iM SORRY WAT

Mythic_Bitch: WHAT THE FUCK

gay-mer69: Yeah, like he won't talk much and he breathes really heavily and I can hear sort of like,,, jacking off sounding stuff? Idfk it's happened like three times

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL THAT IS SO GAY U DONT EVEN KNOW THAT BOY IS SO THIRSTY TF

gay-mer69: He's probably just multitasking? 

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL JUST NO 

Mythic_Bitch: I CANT BELIEVE JEREMY FUCKING JERKS OFF TO UR VOICE WTFFFFF

gay-mer69: Speak of the devil, he's calling me gtg

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL U CSNT JUDT LEAVE ME WITH THIS INFORMATION 

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL

Mythic_Bitch: MICHAEL 

~~~~~~

Michael slid his thumb against the screen of his phone, answering the call from his best friend.

"Hey, dude," He greeted as he put the phone to his ear. 

"Hi, Michael!" Jeremy's voice came cheerily from the other line. "What're you doing?"

"Umm," Michael reached into the bag of crisps in his lap, fishing one out. "Not much. Chloe started a private chat with me," He tossed the crisp into his mouth.

"Huh, really? That's kinda weird, I didn't even know you and Chloe were friends," Jeremy pondered. 

Michael tried to throw another crisp into his mouth but it missed and bounced off of his face back into his lap. "Yeah, I didn't either..." 

"Well what was it about?"

"Huh?" 

"The private chat?" Jeremy prompted. 

"Uhh..." _Fuck_. "Um, Tutelage?" He would just have to go with it. "Chloe wants me to tutor her,"

"Really?" Jeremy sounded much less interested, which Michael thanked his lucky stars for.

"Yeah," Michael sighed, trying not to sound too relieved. 

Jeremy changed the subject to why he probably called in the first place. "Ok, well, me, Christine, and Rich are going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come with?" He asked. 

"Yeah, that sounds cool," 

"Ok, cool dude!" Michael smiled to himself at Jeremy's enthusiastic tone. He knew that Jeremy would probably feel a whole lot more comfortable with Michael there, especially considering his history with both Christine and Rich. Not that they weren't friends, but some tension did remain. 

"Oh, by the way, did you see the new promo for Apocalypse of the Damned 2? It's amazing! The graphics are so cool and the gameplay is basically the same so that means it'll be super easy just to get into the game without having to go through loads of complicated controls!" As Jeremy rambled on about video games Michael felt an aggressive feeling of affection bubbling up through his core. Like he just ate a bunch of pop rocks, and they were now exploding in his heart. 

For Michael, Jeremy wasn't just a crush, or a best friend; he was the bar Michael compared every single person he met to. If he saw a cute guy, he would think: ' _Well, they're super fucking attractive. But they're not Jeremy_ '. Or if he was hanging out with a friend, at some point the thought would pop into his head: _'We get on so well. But we're not as close as me and Jeremy_ '.

It wasn't like Michael's world revolved around Jeremy. He wasn't obsessed. It's just that, thoughts of Jeremy, of his stupidly handsome face, or his dorkishly cute smile, seemed to push their way into his head uninvited. Eventually Michael had to accept the fact he'd probably be pining for Jeremy with no results until he died of a freak raccoon accident or something. 

"Dude?" 

Michael was pulled back into reality by Jeremy's voice. "Huh?" 

"You're not even listening to what I'm saying!"

"Yes I am!" Michael squawked objectionably, even though he was guilty on all accounts.

"Fine then, what did I say?" The gamer could picture Jeremy crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in a way that reminded him of his mum. 

"Uhhhh... That you love me?" Michael tried hopefully. 

Jeremy chuckled. "Nice try, asshole. I was talking about Jake's party. I was thinking we cou-" The voice at the end of the line cut off and Michael could hear muffled yelling from what sounded like Jeremy's dad. 

"Sorry, Michael, I gotta go," Jeremy said reluctantly. 

"No problem, dude, see you tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, see you," 

And with that the line went dead. Michael switched off his phone and placed it on the ground beside him before running a hand over his face and back through his hair. He sighed, laying down on his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

Michael was well and truly fucked. 

~~~~~~

** Squip Squad **

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Hey, is anybody else wawake? 

Biderman: yes I am wawake 

Pool_King: Leave her alone shes trying

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: thanks Jake

Biderman: Jake I feel betrayed 

Pool_King: Sorry bæ xx

Mythic_Bitch: Jake Dillinger, if I see u saying, texting, or even thinking the word bæ ever again, I will tell everybody the whipped cream story 

Pool_King: CHLOE NO IM BEGGING YOU NO

Biderman: what whipped cream story I want to here this

Pool_King: NO YOU DONT

Mythic_Bitch: U really don't 

~Puppy_Power~: guys its 12:46 wtf

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Hi Brooke! 

~Puppy_Power~: hi Christine! 

gay-mer69: Kiddies, you should be asleep 

RIPeminem2017: So should you, Michael 

gay-mer69: Shhhhh, you can't tell me what to do 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Yes he can he's your bf

gay-mer69: No he's not 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Yes he is

gay-mer69: Stfu, Jenna 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Listen to your boyfriend, Michael 

RIPeminem2017: We're just friends

Biderman: "no homo bro" 

RIPeminem2017: sTOP

gay-mer69: THIS IS BULLYING

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Hey not to like stop this great banter or anything

Pool_King: It is pretty great banter

Mythic_Bitch: I think it's shit

~Puppy_Power~: ignore her shes tired

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: BUUUT I kinda wanted to talk about something

Rolan-in-the-deeep: About what? 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Well like

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: About the whole squip thing I guess

Biderman: Why do we need to do that

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Because if we dont its just going to carry on being this big thing that is just

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: There

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: And none of us talk about it properly because we are too scared to or whatever

Biderman: The reason we dont want to talk about it is cuz it was a pretty fucked up part of our lives

RIPeminem2017: Yeah, she knows that, Rich 

Biderman: Yeah well thats a pretty good reason to not talk about it if you ask me

RIPeminem2017: ...

Rolan-in-the-deeep: So what? Youre just gonna let it bottle up forever? 

RIPeminem2017: No offence, Jenna, but you don't really understand how hard it is to talk about 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: I forcibly had an AI implanted in my brain that told me I was a pathetic tag-a-long and I would never have anybody care about me unless I listened to it

Rolan-in-the-deeep: So yea

Rolan-in-the-deeep: I think I have an idea about how hard it is to talk about

Biderman: Yeah but it wasnt your fault

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Huh? 

Biderman: You didn't mean to 

RIPeminem2017: Well, I mean, she did take the pill herself

Rolan-in-the-deeep: I THOUGHT IT WAS ECSTASY OR SOME SHIT NOT A FUCKING EVIL ROBOT

Biderman: Yeah exactly

Biderman: This whole thing was my fault

Biderman: I was the one who took the pill first

Biderman: I was the one who introduced it to Jeremy

Biderman: If I had just stopped being a pathetic loser for one second and actually got my shit together none of you would have had to go through this

Biderman: So yeah

Biderman: I dont like talking about it cos you guys are gonna realise what an asshole I was and stop talking to me proabably

Biderman: Not that I blame you

~Puppy_Power~: omg Rich no! 

~Puppy_Power~: u cant blame urself for this! u had no idea what it was gonna do and u had to suffer through that weird squip thing in ur head too! 

Pool_King: Yeah dude jesus

Pool_King: We're not going to stop talking to you we love you

RIPeminem2017: Plus I chose to to take that pill just as much as you did, you can't blame yourself for something that was totally my own shitty decision

Biderman: But I bullied you and made your life hell

RIPeminem2017: Well... That was mostly the squip talking

gay-mer69: Plus you've apologised profusely to me and Jeremy over and over again dude

RIPeminem2017: Yeah dude we know you've changed

Mythic_Bitch: I wanna also just like... Apologise

Mythic_Bitch: Maybe if I wasn't such a bitch to people I deemed 'uncool' u guys wouldn't feel forced to take that weird pill thingy

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Yep, it was complete nurture not nature

Rolan-in-the-deeep: You guys were at the bottom of the food chain at our school's shitty society 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: That can drive people to do stupid stuff 

Biderman: Thanks guys :') 

~Puppy_Power~: :) 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: I love you guys all so much like omg 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: You are all literally the lights of my lives Im about to cry

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: Like Im just so glad we can move past this and still be friends that help and support eachother I dont know what Id do without you guys

~Puppy_Power~: aww! love u 2 Christine!!!!

Pool_King: <3

Biderman: <3 Thnx Christine

Rolan-in-the-deeep: Christine you are my actual wife and I will always love you

RIPeminem2017: I would literally jump into a volcano for Christine

Mythic_Bitch: rt

gay-mer69: Reblog is you would give your life up for both Christine Canigula and Richard Goranski

Mythic_Bitch: RT RT RT RT

Mythic_Bitch: Ok, also Brooke has fallen asleep on top of me so I must go now 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: YASSS BITCH GO SLEEP WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND FUCKING SAPPHIC ICONS BROOKE AND CHLOE

Mythic_Bitch: Go to sleep Jenna Rolan istg 

RIPeminem2017: I should go too, I'm super tired

gay-mer69: Night Jeremy have nice dreams :)

RIPeminem2017: Will do :)

Rolan-in-the-deeep: That's pretty gay Meremy 

gay-mer69: Shut

Biderman: Jeremy: ok guys gn Michael: *swoops in with rose in his mouth* have a sweet slumber my beloved

gay-mer69: gooDNIGHT 

Pool_King: Michael is Jeremy's prince Charming confirmed

Rolan-in-the-deeep: OMG JEREMY IS CINDERELLA 

A_Rose_By_Any_Other_Name: gtg too gn guys <3 

Biderman: gn Christine<3

Rolan-in-the-deeep: gn xxx

Pool_King: gn <3

Pool_King: So wait if Jeremy is Cinderella and Michael is Prince charming does that make Rich the fairy godmother???

Rolan-in-the-deeep: YAAAASSS 

Biderman: I would be honoured 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: ok so

Rolan-in-the-deeep: the stepmother is Chloe, me and Brooke are the stepsisters, Cinderella is Jeremy, the prince is Michael, fairy godmother is Richy boi, and then Jake and Christine are the mice 

Biderman: HOLY SHIT YES

Pool_King: JENNA YOU GENIUS 

Biderman: bippity boppity bi bitch 

Pool_King: Petition to see Jeremy in the blue ballgown

Rolan-in-the-deeep: signed 

Biderman: Petition to see Michael in a prince outfit

Pool_King: SIGNED 

Rolan-in-the-deeep: aren't we all a little gay for Michael 

Pool_King: Jenna you are a female

Rolan-in-the-deeep: stfu I can be gay if I want 

Biderman: wtf

gay-mer69: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP YOU HEATHENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long. School is a bitch. But, I'll try to update more frequently from now on!
> 
> Also thanks for your comments guys!!! I love you all and hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok WOW. So as soon as I found this musical I wanted to write a fic for it. And now I have. This takes place like... 3 months after the musical? Basically the whole squip incident is still a touchy subject but it's not incredibly raw and these guys are ready to talk about it.
> 
> Btw disclaimer: I have not read the book. I've only listened to the soundtrack and read the script. 
> 
> Also RichJake will be a secondary ship, Brooke/Chloe and boyf riends will be the main ones. 
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy!~


End file.
